<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>model job by justawhisper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223512">model job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawhisper/pseuds/justawhisper'>justawhisper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't worry, look only at me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawhisper/pseuds/justawhisper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex is a model. one day she gets the chance to model in a music video with got 7.<br/>but her fears are getting in her way.<br/>will there be someone to help her overcome her fears?<br/>wil she find love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>don't worry, look only at me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827412</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>model job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lex went to travel to Korea. while walking the streets she was scouted for modeling. that's how Lex became a foreigner model. famous for her snow white skin, dark wavy long hair and bright blue eyes. She earned the nickname snow white.  being a model was easy. mostly she did the shoots alone. but her biggest fear was coming for her. people. Lex was terrified to be around people. </p>
<p>Entering the building of her work she was exited. Lex got a call from her boss about a new job and he needed her there asap. that's when She saw JYP. the JYP. They wanted to have her model in a music video. a new song for GOT 7. </p>
<p>happy was the only emotion Lex felt when hearing the news. When on Skype with kirst her best friend "OMG... GOT 7. I get to meet GOT 7. Meet JB. OMG ... OMG... O god no. i can't. i ... i can't." there it was. fear. doubt. anxiety. "really Lex? just go. damn. You never shut up about JB. and now you get to meet him. fucking lucky bitch you are. go!" Her friend was right. This was a big opportunity to tell him what his music meant for her. Only thing she had to do was put her fear aside. </p>
<p>The night before meeting with the group to talk about the schedule. she couldn't sleep. She was so nervous and the only thing that helps is.... yes. food. comfort food and a good movie. so getting dressed she put on a black large t-shirt and some jeans. "now to fix this bedhead hair." Lex puts on a cap. hey... just going to a night store. not a fashion shoot. friends always told her how her style looks kind off dark. but she really likes black on her. Lex never was the colorful or girly type. A real tomboy.<br/>
putting on her headphone she plays her favorite mix of music. Mostly GOT7 and Monsta x. But there where a few songs of Defsoul in to. At the shop she picked up a basket and started filling it with her favorite cold honey thee drink when a guy bumps into her. "oh... hey... watch it." she says looking up, now seeing the guy who bumped her. completely in black from shirt to jogging to cap and mask.<br/>
He was looking at her to. but when her eyes almost met his he turned his eyes to the ground. not looking at her anymore. he was so close to Lex that she started to panic a bit. But she always hid her troubles by trying to act cool. the guy apologized and walked to a different aisle. Lex finished shopping. drinks and some chocolate. everything for a good night. at the register she put her headphone around her neck and pays. still hearing the songs to be played, Defsoul be with you started playing and Lex starts to hum along. Not noticing the guy ,who bumpt her, behind her with a shocked expression. </p>
<p>Back home she planted herself on the couch with her drink and some chocolate. watching nightmare on elmstreet. even her movie choices are dark.</p>
<p>GOT 7 Look started playing loudly waking Lex up. she fell asleep on the couch. she needed to get ready to meet in the JYP building. they had asked her not to put on make up because they would take care of it at the scene so she just put her cap from at night back on and a basic shirt and jeans, and went out.<br/>
Lex was almost hyperventilating when she got to the door, inside waiting GOT 7 and JYP. calming herself she entered bumping right into someones chest.<br/>
Jackson was standing in front of the door discussing. when the door opens he turned so there was no chance of not running into him. " is this the girl? OMG... she's pretty. " He started yelling. making all members look at you. there it was again. fear. JB tried to hide his happiness. after this night he couldn't stop thinking about you. how you looked so beautiful after he bumped into you. how your eyes seemed to shine like stars in a night sky. he could definitely not forget how you hummed one of his own songs. being so amazed by her he didn't notice how she started to panic.<br/>
Jinyoung was the only one to notice however. he came over to her and without touching he guided her to a chair. getting her some water to drink. Lex was calming down but extremely uncomfortable. she was trying to keep it cool tho. When JYP was explaining the schedule Lex started to look around to the members. Then her eyes met with JB's ones. he was looking so handsome. damn why is he so sexy. Wait why was he looking at her? why does he keep looking? what's happening? Lex felt so nerves, blushing lightly, that she immediately looked back to JYP before her heart would jump out of her chest. JB smiled. She looked so cute to him. He wanted her to look at him more with those beautiful eyes of her. </p>
<p>What both of them didn't notice was Jinyoung. he had seen the hole scene play out. and as smart as he is he notices everything. every look and every emotion behind it. smiling and thinking. this is going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>